


terrifyingly beautiful

by fluffysfics



Series: dimensional horror love stories [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dr Nyarlathotep, Eldritch Doctor, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, irresponsible use of poorly defined eldritch powers, porn with a little plot, tentacles (?), the Master is a sap, unknown limbs used for the purpose of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffysfics/pseuds/fluffysfics
Summary: The Doctor discovers some new abilities, and decides that obviously, the bedroom is the best place to try them out on the Master.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: dimensional horror love stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895128
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	terrifyingly beautiful

There were plenty of perks to being in love with an eldritch creature from another dimension. Life was never boring, for one thing- always some new quirk or problem or interesting feature to try out. And for someone like the Master, there was always plenty of glee to be taken in watching other people’s reactions to the odd flickers and impossible movements. Oh, and the sex was bizarrely incredible. 

Yeah, there were _plenty_ of good things about being with the Doctor. This thought occurred to the Master as he lounged in bed, watching her doze. She looked peaceful in sleep, even the writhing mass behind her slowing to a gentle drift instead of the usual unsettling squirm.

Sometimes, as she slept, he’d feel cold, finger-like things brush against his face and neck, but that was fine. They never hurt him, they just wanted to _explore_. And he’d never say no to a little curious exploration. 

He sighed contentedly, closing his eyes as a drowsy yawn overtook him. 

When he opened them again, the Doctor was no longer next to him. 

He blinked. Still not there. 

Okay, that was a little concerning. Tentatively, he reached out and patted the bed. Nothing. Right. She wasn’t invisible, then. Always worth checking things like that, these days. 

The Master sat up, smoothing down his bed-head and glancing around the room. “Um... Theta? You there?” 

Silence for a moment. Then-

“What?” 

Oh, good, she was still in the room. But he couldn’t quite pinpoint _where_. 

“Where are you, love? You, uh...vanished.” 

There was a faint scuffling noise, and then the Doctor popped out from under the bed. She didn’t look like she’d crawled out. More like something else had propelled her out. Considering she was lying on her back, the Master had a pretty good idea of what. 

“I’m under the bed,” she said, like it was obvious. He supposed it was, _now_. 

“Yes.” The Master crawled to the edge of the bed, leaning over it to look down at her. “I can see that. But one minute ago you were sleeping next to me. And then you disappeared.” 

“Yeah- well, I was waking up. And I thought about what it would be like to sleep _under_ a bed instead of _on_ it, y’know, and then I was here, so- oh, that’s not normal.” She scrunched her face up in confusion. “Didn’t know I could do that.” 

“Neither did I. Can you do it again? I was enjoying a nice lazy morning before you _vanished_.” He pouted, as if her randomly manifesting powers was a terrible personal insult. 

“You’re so spoiled, Kosch.” The Doctor closed her eyes, concentrating, and then she was in bed next to him. It was bizarre- not like she’d disappeared and reappeared, but as if time had blurred. As if she’d stood up, walked around the bed, and climbed back in, and he’d just managed to miss all of it. 

She wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling into his shoulder, and the Master promptly stopped caring about weird eldritch powers in favour of hugging her back as warmly as he could. He’d learned to be careful when holding the Doctor- the _things_ on her back could get a bit...antsy, and start trying to poke themselves through his arms. Considering they were barely in this dimension, it didn’t hurt, but it was an incredibly odd feeling. 

He lifted his hands to her shoulder blades, gently massaging the areas where the _things_ protruded from her skin- today, they seemed to be tentacles-, and she hummed happily. It was a hum that resonated in his skull and made him feel a bit dizzy, but it was definitely a happy noise nonetheless. 

And then she wasn’t in his arms, and there was a loud _thud_ from inside the wardrobe. 

“Ow,” the Doctor said. 

The Master sat up, sighing, and rolled out of bed to go open the wardrobe. She was sitting on the floor of it in her pyjamas, looking a little dazed. She blinked up at him, and flickered around the edges. 

“Didn’t mean to do that,” she said sheepishly, sticking a hand up. If he looked too closely, both of her hands were still at her sides, but the Master reached out and helped the Doctor back to her feet anyway. “Was just thinking about what I wanted to wear today, and then...that.” 

“I think you need to tell your body that not every thought about future intent means you want to be there _right now_ ,” he said dryly. He really should have known that a sentence like that was just inviting trouble. 

The Doctor grinned mischievously at him, frowned for a moment, and then suddenly her arms were around him from behind and her lips were on his neck. 

“What if I _did_ want something right now?” Her voice was dangerously low and soft, right in his ear, and suddenly the Master was finding it difficult to answer. 

Her arms tightened around his waist. She grabbed his hair, pulling his head to one side to get better access to his neck, and the Master didn’t give himself time to think about how impossible that was. 

“Well,” he managed to say. “That depends on what you wanted, I suppose. If you wanted to be somewhere _with me_ , you probably shouldn’t...teleport there. Since I can’t do that.” 

Sharp teeth nipped at his skin, and the Master hissed, closing his eyes. 

“Can’t you? I think you can, if I want you to. You can do most things, if I want you to, Kosch. You’re very devoted. It’s sweet.” The Doctor pressed a kiss to his cheek. Even with his eyes shut, he could hear the grin in her voice. 

He absolutely hadn’t been expecting their morning to take this turn. But the Master had been getting quite used to the unexpected, lately. 

“I try. But my _most things_ means...rubbing your back when the tentacle things hurt, or hypnotising someone you accidentally scared, or...well, anything a person from this dimension can do. Teleporting...not without a vortex manipulator.” 

“Cheap and nasty time travel,” the Doctor grumbled, nipping at his neck. “No. I want you on the bed with me, _now_.” 

The Master opened his mouth to object, and then the whole world went dark and dizzy, and he was lying on his back in bed. He closed his mouth, and stared up at the Doctor. 

“You took me with you,” he said, a little dumbstruck. 

“Yeah,” the Doctor said, grinning down at him. Her hands were on his shoulders. They were also in his hair, and _something_ was tracing circles on his chest. Okay. Not the weirdest thing he’d ever experienced, probably. 

“Didn’t know you could do that.”

“Neither did I.” Her eyes flickered pure black, her face blurring for a moment. The Master saw darkness, he saw _teeth_ \- and then she was back to normal. “Love finding out new things about myself. ‘Specially these days. ‘Specially things I can use on you. Wait- can I? It’s not given you horrible motion sickness or...head snakes, or something, has it? That’d kill the mood.” 

The Master did not want to know what head snakes were, and so he wasn’t going to ask. “I’m fine,” he promised. “Use whatever you want on me, love.” 

“Oh, _brilliant_.” The Doctor leaned down to kiss him, and the Master closed his eyes and melted into it. Being kissed still felt like it always had, for the most part. Occasionally her teeth would graze against his lip, and _then_ he’d be reminded of what she was. 

He lifted his arms, hands going to her back, to her shoulder blades, tracing over those sensitive spots again. She moaned against his lips- something curled around his wrists as he touched her skin, and her not-skin, something soft and a little cold.

“You’re as terrifyingly beautiful as ever,” he murmured, and the Doctor beamed at him. She cupped his face with one hand, and at this point, he’d given up on trying to keep track of how many hands she had on him. Too many. Just the right amount. Maybe even not enough, if he focused on the heat building in his stomach and what it was demanding of him. 

“Sap,” she said fondly, ducking her head to kiss his neck. The Master sighed happily, basking in the slow, easy warmth it was bringing him- and then she _bit_ him. 

The pain was electric, wonderfully so- he tipped his head right back, encouraging _more_. Another sharp bite clouded his senses, and then a moment later he felt her tongue dragging across the spot to clean up the blood. 

The Doctor lifted her head, grinning at him, and fuck, his _blood_ was on her _lips-_ and it was just about the hottest damn thing he’d seen all week. 

“You taste good,” she said, her voice low, and the Master quickly re-evaluated. _That_ was the hottest thing he’d seen all week. Heard? Ah, it didn’t matter. What mattered was the fact that he wanted his trousers gone now. And she was still wearing a t-shirt as well, which was thoroughly unfair. He was currently quite happy with his decision to sleep without one. 

“You’re welcome to taste more,” he breathed, his hands on her back curling in the fabric of her shirt and tugging it off over her head. The Doctor didn’t object, just shook her hair back into place when it was off, and grinned at him. Another flash of pure black eyes, of the teeth that had made him bleed so easily. _Hot_. Way too hot. 

“Don’t tempt me,” she warned, dark eyes lingering on his neck. 

“I think everything I’m doing is to tempt you.” The Master tossed her shirt aside, ignoring how it landed perfectly folded on the floor. He flattened his palms against her sides, slowly moving them up, curling around her ribcage to touch where her extra limbs emerged. She was so warm, so perfect- smaller than him, this time around, and yet _so_ much larger. 

This time, he wasn’t quite so gentle with her, wrapping his hands around the barely-there _things_ and squeezing gently. 

“Oh, that’s _good_... Do it more,” the Doctor demanded, and he obliged. She let out a pleased groan, her whole form flickering. For a moment she seemed too big for this room, too dark and terrible and ancient, and- and then she was herself again. 

“I love you,” the Master said, adoration filling his tone. 

She laughed fondly, and leaned down to kiss him again. 

“We could have a lot of fun with this teleporting thing,” she murmured. “Wonder how far I can go. Could start fucking you and then teleport us out to the middle of...of Trafalgar Square or something. Hundreds of London tourists there to see every detail. And then I bring us back here, probably less than a second later, so maybe nobody saw. But what if they _did_ , Kosch?” 

“Fantastic way to get our picture spread all over the internet,” he pointed out. “Humans and their cameras. Someone’d catch us, I bet.” 

“Pessimist,” the Doctor accused, teeth snapping towards the end of his nose. The Master scrunched it up on instinct, leaning up to kiss her when it became clear she wasn’t actually going to bite him. “I bet I’d be very good at not showing up on camera, if I wanted to.” 

“Probably,” he agreed. “But then I’d just be a naked man in the middle of Trafalgar Square.” 

“You’d look very nice in the tabloids,” the Doctor said innocently, trailing one fingernail down his chest. He stilled, focus narrowing down to one tiny singularity, the faint pain-pleasure of her nail on his skin. Elsewhere, her hands were still stroking his hair, keeping him pinned by his shoulders. She could probably touch him a hundred times over if she wanted. 

Maybe that was why it felt so intense when she chose to focus on such a small touch, one single finger drawing a neat line right down his torso. 

She stopped at the waistband of his trousers, and the Master stilled completely, his hands on her back pausing. Only his chest moved- the rise and fall of his breath a lot quicker than it had been five minutes ago. 

“I want your trousers off,” the Doctor said. “Don’t really want to move. Close your eyes, Koschei.” 

He didn’t argue. 

There was a soft, cold breeze, and a strange feeling, like...like fuzziness, like static made solid. And then the Doctor kissed him, and when he blinked his eyes open again, neither of them were wearing any clothes. 

The Master glanced to the side. They were folded in a neat stack by the side of the bed, next to the shirt he’d discarded earlier. 

“Very good trick, that.” 

She beamed at him, those sharp teeth flickering into view again. Stripped of his clothes, his clear appreciation for the sight was _very_ visible. 

“Maybe I should teleport you to Trafalgar Square and then leave you there like this. Feel like at least some of my selves would’ve gotten a kick out of that,” the Doctor mused. 

“You could do that,” the Master said, meeting her gaze. He held it, even though direct eye contact with the Doctor tended to make him a little dizzy. “Or you could fuck me into next week, love, which I’m sure we’d both enjoy a whole lot more.” 

She snickered. “We’re on a TARDIS. I could _literally_ fuck you into next week.” 

“You’d overshoot and land three thousand years from now,” he said smugly. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, and suddenly something cold was curling around his throat. Not tightly, it was just... _there_. One end of it caressed his cheek, and he swallowed hard. 

“You making fun of my driving?”

“Will you choke me if I say yes?” 

The Doctor folded her arms. None of the hands on him moved. “Maybe.” 

“Then yes,” the Master said, grinning at her. 

She narrowed her eyes, and then the _thing_ around his neck tightened. He gasped, his breaths coming in ragged and rough. Lips parted, he gazed up at her, his cheeks prickling and his head starting to spin. 

“I’ll let you go if you take it back,” she offered. 

Well. In that case, he was _never_ taking it back. The Master managed a smile, head still spinning. 

The Doctor nodded slowly, like she was accepting a challenge. That was either very good news for him, or very bad. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then all of the hands on him lifted, except for two- the two resting on his hips. Presumably, those were her actual hands. Or at least, the two she seemed to have if you didn’t look too closely. 

“If you’re not going to take it back the easy way, guess I’ll just have to make this fun.” She smirked, and the Master decided that this was probably going to be both good _and_ bad for him. 

The Doctor lifted herself up, hovering over him, and leaned down for a kiss. He was _sure_ she shouldn’t be able to balance like that. Or maybe he wasn’t. Her lips were so soft, so warm. He felt dizzy, his hearts pounding in his ears, his respiratory bypass right on the verge of kicking in. 

“Oh, you’re not getting out of this that easily,” she said, like she’d read his mind. Maybe she had. 

The grip around his throat loosened. It was a short-lived victory, though; he’d barely sucked in one hungry breath when the air was knocked right back out of his lungs again by the Doctor sinking down onto his cock. 

Fuck. _Fuck_. The Master felt his head spin wildly for reasons entirely unrelated to lack of air, a groan of pleasure falling from his lips. She grinned at him, her eyes flickering black, and he swore he could have come right then and there. 

Eventually he remembered to draw breath, air shuddering into his lungs as she started to move up and down. He managed three of these breaths- and then that _thing_ was on his throat again, tightening suddenly. 

He stared wide-eyed up at the Doctor. Her face had fallen into an expression of heated concentration, pleasure flickering across it whenever she managed to move just right. He wanted to _help_. The Master reached out to her- only to find his hands pinned in place near his shoulders. 

For someone who went by _the Master_ , it really was far too much of a turn-on when the Doctor took control like this. Something about being completely at the mercy of a creature not even from this dimension, one so terrible and strange, and yet one that he _knew_ loved him- it was intoxicating, it was addictive. 

“No touching. Today, you’re mine,” the Doctor insisted. That was followed by a shaky moan, a sound that had heat rising in him, making his head spin even more. 

“Always yours,” he whispered, with the last scraps of air in his lungs. She seemed pleased by that, leaning down for another kiss, not stopping her merciless riding of him for even one second. 

“Suppose you are. Good boy,” the Doctor said. The grip on his neck loosened again, and the Master gasped for breath, his first priority letting out a groan of pleasure. 

“You feel so fucking good,” he breathed. “So- so _warm_. Fuck. Don’t stop. I want _more_.” 

Naturally, the Doctor stilled entirely. He _whined_ , rocking his hips up into her, but something kept them pinned just as firmly as his hands. 

“Say please,” she demanded. She was breathing heavily, her face flushed, her eyes dark and fixed on his own. Whatever she said, the Master knew that _stopping_ was just as frustrating for her as it was for him. If he wanted, he could probably stall her out until she moved again of her own accord. 

“Please,” he begged anyway, because he much preferred the sound of her praise to the satisfaction of outwitting her. “Please, _please_ fuck me harder.” 

“ _Very_ nice...” The Doctor sounded genuinely impressed, and it made his hearts glow with warmth. And then she was moving again, and the Master tipped his head back, eyes squeezing shut as another moan escaped him. 

“Thank you,” he gasped out. 

“Oh, now there’s an idea...keep your eyes closed, Kosch.” 

He wanted to question her, but then the grip around his throat tightened again. That was almost enough to make him open his eyes, but- he _couldn’t_. His brain just wouldn’t make them open. Oh, that was...odd. A little scary, in the sort of way that sent another shiver of heat down his spine. 

And then suddenly, the Doctor was _everywhere_. She was still fucking him, but at the same time he could feel her lips on his own, on his neck, on his chest. Her hands skimmed across his thighs, his ribcage, trailed through his hair, _pulled_ on it. She was on top of him, she was at his sides, she was behind him. 

It was _dizzying_. Or maybe that was just the choking. 

“Perfect,” the Doctor said softly, her voice coming from above him, from right in his ear, echoing strangely. “Yeah. Good decision, this- _fuck_...” 

The Master felt her hands tighten on his hips, her pace quicken into shorter, faster strokes. He positively ached to touch her, he _knew_ she was close, but he was _helpless_. 

The way she was touching him _everywhere_ was driving him absolutely wild, the pleasure dizzying and incomprehensible and _perfect_. Desperate, he whined again, the sound coming out weak through oxygen-starved lungs. A hand slid across his cheek, lips pressed hot against his own, fingernails scratched _hard_ down the centre of his chest. 

And then it all vanished, everything except a bruisingly harsh grip on his hips and that perfect tight heat of her around him. The Master snapped his eyes open just in time to see her tip her head back, her movements almost stilling as she shook with pleasure. The _things_ behind her back looked almost wing-like now, and they flared right out a good six feet either side of her. She was _ethereal_. 

His hands finally free, they flew straight to her sides, stroking down heated skin. He twitched his hips up towards her, felt her shiver and move to look down at him, and that was just- _fuck_. 

His own climax hit him hard, apparently just as the Doctor got her own concentration back. He heard her gasp, and then felt hands all over him again, lips, teeth, nails- the sensation tore a cry from his throat, loud and shameless as his world went white for a few blissful moments. 

And then it faded, and he was left panting and twitching as all of those extra limbs faded away one by one. He kept his eyes shut, having no desire to follow sex that good with a blinding headache, and eventually he felt the Doctor press a soft kiss against his lips. 

The Master opened his eyes, blinking up at her. She was smiling, and her hair was a mess, and she was still so beautifully flushed. “Oh. _Gorgeous_ ,” he murmured, and she grinned delightedly at him. 

He reached down to gently lift her off of him, rolling them both over until they were tangled in each other’s limbs on their sides, face to face. 

“You never fail to impress me,” the Master said, stealing a kiss. “And you never fail to...to be absolutely _fucking_ perfect. Yeah. That sums it up.” 

The Doctor laughed, tightening her arms around him and pulling him into another kiss. When she drew back, her smile was softer, sweeter. 

“Y’know, Kosch, I was a bit worried when...all of _this_ happened.” She waved vaguely at her back, her face. “Really thought no one would want to spend time with me. Ever. So- I’m really grateful for you. Thank you.” She kissed him again. 

“It’s not just me. I’m sure there are other people out there who’d like you this way. Even on Earth, if you must insist on sticking to humans. If they can accept time travel, why not time travel with a person who occasionally has extra limbs?” The Master grinned. “Bet some of them would even find it as hot as I do. Not that they’re allowed to have you.” 

“You’re so possessive,” the Doctor said, and something cold prodded him teasingly in the cheek. “But- yeah. Maybe I’ll find some companions one day. Think I’m pretty happy with you for the time being.” She snuggled in closer against his chest with a lazy smile. 

“I’m happy too,” the Master promised, his voice soft. Happier than he had been in a _very_ long time, actually. He brushed his lips against the Doctor’s forehead, curling around her with a contented sigh. “Okay...this is lovely, it really is. But when we’re feeling a bit more awake- don’t suppose you could teleport us to a shower?” 

She snickered, glancing up at him with a grin. “You’re getting lazy, Kosch. But yeah, I can do that. I think.” 

“Thank you, love. Appreciate it.” He smiled back at her, curling in against her and closing his eyes. 

Yeah, life with the Doctor was never boring, the Master thought. Not that it ever had been. Bizarre interdimensional limbs and terrifying powers or not, she’d always been the most fascinating person in the universe to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written ANYTHING like this so...I hope it’s good? comments and kudos very very much appreciated <3


End file.
